User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Norman Bates vs Alex DeLarge II - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 3
Happy Birthday, Metal! Hello again everyone, and welcome to the second official rematch of Epic Rap Battles of Horror! This time, Norman Bates, the Psycho ''from Alfred Hitchcock's famed production, goes to battle with Alex, the "cured" man from Stanley Kubrick's ''A Clockwork Orange ''to resettle their blood feud from Season 1. TKandMit has all of my thanks for helping write DeLarge's verses considering I was dead out of material for this battle. Technical thank you to Legion and GIR for "suggesting this" but you guys didn't really suggest it, you just noticed my obvious hints to it and predicted it. Obvious thanks to Jason as always for being the best and making awesome title cards. Just so you all know, the next battle will be a Christmas special. Thank you all for reading, and have a pleasant day. Cast JacksFilms as Norman Bates Nice Peter as Alex DeLarge EpicLLOYD as George, Dim and Pete (Alex DeLarge's gang) Beat - Beethovens 8th Introduction '''Announcer: (0:01)' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! ''2! '' BEGIN! The Battle Norman Bates: (0:11) It’s starting again. I’m back to slaughter this impure shrew, Don’t lie to me, Alex, or I’ll let my knife REALLY cure you! Smother you in river-like flows to show you who’s really sicker, But maybe instead I’ll drown you in your gore, since Blood is Thicker Quit it with your rappin’ junk, you’re just a drunk teenage punk So run with your codpiece between your heels, before you wake up in my trunk Stick to drinking your mothers milk, I’ll have your head for my next effigy No longer tied down to burdens of your still lines to be - For me? I’m Free. Alex DeLarge: (0:32) Checking into the Bates Motel again, my sincerest appy-polly-loggies, It was right sickening to make fun of your crossdressing hobby, naughty naughty, But I’ve been cured; a new man, I’ve been reformed, To not go easy on this boy with his mother’s corpse; that’s not the Norm! I’ve seen your TV show,it was rightfully rated low, This devochka’s out on his own, oh, what a Psycho, He’s lost his marbles! Not scary at all, you’ve left me unstartled! Come get one, Norma, but ye haven’t any yarbles! Norman Bates: (0:52) You call that a diss? Please, that wasn’t sick, you’re such a prick And a bigger dick than your weapon, you’re thicker than a Ku-brick You’re not only a British bitch of a narcissistic masochist But you’re also ten below me on the Heroes and Villains list! I’m a peaceful kind of guy, why, I wouldn’t even hurt a fly, But you’re less than bugs, I wouldn’t mind breaking out the knife one more time And slitting the throat of an ugly guy, have him die for forgetting That I won't cut him slack, like they cut the cheesy movies ending Alex DeLarge: (1:12) Rise to the task, Bates, your wording wasn’t very Perking, Do not worry; after this, you’ll have yourself for taxidermy! My raps are Clockwork, I viddy a jealous, perverted jerk, In his mother’s skirt, go and lurk with your blade and purse, I beat on drunkies after Lucky Hour, you won’t find me cower, You’re a downer at the counter, bruisin’ sookas in the shower! Now your bed and breakfast’s out of business; wasn’t a nice stay! They let me back out to the public, you’ll never viddy light of day! Norman Bates: (1:33) You’re not shady, just a big baby who’s super crazy, And the only people you ever managed to kill were old ladies, You're truly something I dread - Because you’re crooked in the head! This is just a dream sequence, Moron, you’re already dead Alex DeLarge: (1:43) The gov’nuh got my gulliver this way, your guttiwuts’ a felony, Bloody evil and deceitful, I’ll beat this weasel like eunuch jelly, Just a timid Voorhees, with even more baddiwad sequels! George, Dim and Pete’s full of this feeble killer of the people! Announcer: (1:54) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! '(''YOU DECIDE!) '''EPIC... R-R-R-RAP BATTLES OF HORRORRRR... Outro Who won again? Alex DeLarge Norman Bates Category:Blog posts